


Extra Bits of Rock Star

by puff22_2001



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, supportive mates are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has gained a little post-war weight. This is a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Bits of Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3ggnoth3r3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ggnoth3r3/gifts).



> Lunarinferno asked for pudgy Newt some time ago. As pudgy Newt is one of my favorite Newts, I obliged.

Newt looked down at his stomach and sighed. The ready availability of snacks in the aftermath of the war was not doing his waistline any favors. What had been a modest bump was now, as his father might have said, a true beer belly. That it actually _mostly_ came from Pop-Tarts didn’t change the fact that his favorite pants hadn’t fit for weeks.

“What a bummer, man.” Newt said as he finished his shower and put on his bathrobe. In the back of his mind Hermann made an annoyed sound and Newt sighed again. The worst part of it all was the Hermann got mad at Newt. The last thing the biologist wanted was his recent boyfriend to find him unattractive. Hermann didn’t say anything and his mind was secure. The annoyance, however, came through loud and clear.

“Hey, Herm.” Newt greeted his boyfriend as he sat on the couch grading papers. Hermann’s bad leg sprawled out in front of him and Newt lifted it to rest in his lap so that he could massage the stiff tissue. Hermann made a soft sound between a gasp and a moan, and Newt grinned. Newt knew the perfect spots to dig into to make Hermann into a mass of quivering Jell-O.

“Darling, that’s wonderful.” Hermann said with a murmur as the warmth of Newt’s hands seeped into his leg. Newt’s grin faltered as his earlier point of depression made an unwelcome return. ‘Even if I get fat and ugly, at least I can help him with this.’

Hermann grabbed his hands and Newt looked up in surprise. “What’s up, Babe?”

“This must stop, Newt.” Bewildered, Newt titled his head for Hermann to continue. “Your ego is certainly irritating, but your sudden loss of it in regards to your body is more so.”

“Hey, I thought we agreed no peeking.” Newt protested with a weak smile. Hermann’s serious face—half angry, half concerned—didn’t flicker.

“You needn’t worry that I will ever find you unattractive. Why, I find you appealing buried elbow-deep in the viscera of extraterrestrial monsters. I _quite_ find you arousing with just a bit of tummy!” Hermann laughed with gentle affection and his eyes grew soft. Newt rubbed his fingers over Hermann’s own, which had moved to Newt’s stomach. Refusing to meet the loving eyes across from him, Newt answered.

“I just feel you, in my head sometimes, and you’re angry or whatever when I think about my weight.”

“Did it ever occur to you that you only think of your weight in a negative light these days? That your feelings of inadequacy would make me angry _for_ you?”

Hermann began to circle Newt’s stomach with his thumbs and Newt had to bite back a moan. “I worry for your health, of course, but you earned a clean bill when we went for our check-ups last month. Your extra weight doesn’t slow you down and you’re still the same insane, lovely, worrisome man with which I fell in love.”

“So the extra bits of rock star don’t bother you?” Newt asked, finally looking up. Hermann huffed in affectionate exasperation.

“No, you dolt! That’s what I’ve been telling you. I love you, _all_ of you. That won’t change because of your confusing love of shoddy prepackaged foodstuffs.”

“I love you too, you know, even if you _are_ a skinny fuck.” Newt said in mischief before dipping in to Hermann for a kiss. Said kiss turned into a true snog and Hermann continued to run his fingers over Newt’s stomach. When they broke apart, both were panting.

“I think perhaps that I haven't quite informed you of my feelings in regards to this topic.” Hermann muttered. Newt’s grinned widened into something a bit more feral.

“I think you’re right. I think we need to do some experiments to be sure.”

Helping Hermann from the couch, Newt took his arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“And besides, everyone knows that sex is great exercise.”


End file.
